Molly
by PanicChord
Summary: In response to HarvestMoonAddict's 100 theme challenge I have decided to do... Molly! This may fail but it is my attempt! Please enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Hello! This is the 100 theme challenge by HarvestmoonAddict. And my try of of it, sorry if they are a bit rubbish but I'll try my best!**

**Oh and this is about Molly! :D**

* * *

><p><span>1 - Introduction<span>

So hi this is me! My full name is Molly Hikari Miller, yeah don't ask where the Hikari came from I don't know because with out it my name is so simple. Very common and normal. I've heard that Hikari means Molly in japanese but why would my mother do that? That woman can creep me out sometimes!

I live on Castanet island, on a farm with my pet dog Munchie. But enough blabbing about all this and my name! This is about me, my thoughts and my life on Castanet! I hope you enjoy! ~Molly

* * *

><p><strong>My word that was hard, I had no idea what to put! and 100 words is shoter than you would think! Wow!<strong>

**So thanks for readin'**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	2. River

**Hi! So this is a bit in the past before chapter 1. Just saying..**

**Floopyrocks: You should really keep an eye on Luke, you don't know where he could be!**

**HarvestMoonAddict: No problem, this seems fun but kinda hard :)**

**MidnightxMusic: :D Thanks, I love you too :)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>2- River<span>

The trickle of the river sends me back, to when I was a young girl and I would run down this river bank chasing after my dog, Loopy. Those were the days when I was so innocent. And now as I walk down the bank I think of all these memories and I think how I won't be on this farm anymore.

I'll be far away starting out my new life on Castanet island. As my brother Kevin has decided to run this farm, my home. The place I grew up, I must leave to Castanet.

* * *

><p><strong>And again I'm finding this so difficult! But that isnt the reason it's took my ages to update, the reason is because I've been so busy. But I think I'll get up another three before I go to bed. But that bed is calling for me... <strong>

**thanks R&R please! **

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	3. Farm

**Hello again twice in one day huh? How good is that? Are you proud?**

* * *

><p><span>3- Farm<span>

Farming's difficult, I always have found farming difficult. It was always my brother that done the farm work and I would do the animals. But now as I have no money to buy an animal I have to do hard, feild work. I can't understand how Kevin could just do the work and not faint after. I could faint now and I'm not even done!

I just can't wait for poltury and livestock I can't do this forever, I may commit suicide at this rate. Well mabey not that far.. but paractie makes perfect, I guess..

* * *

><p><strong>Ah I knew I would get another done! So proud! :D And I think I'll get the other, and if your wondering about my other stories i'll get back to them next week and mabey when I have morew time to get concentrated!<strong>

**Thanks R&R please!**

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	4. Warmth

**Helllo there OMG it's another one! It's like, amazing! Another chapter of the 100 word challenge, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>4-Warmth<span>

The warmth of the sun on my skin as I lie in my feild after two hours of hard work. It may only be spring but it can be hot. And when it is, it's best to savour it as it can get cold too! But warmth can be a feeling too. Like the feeling when your loved by someone special, or something simmilar..

And the truth is I've never really been loved by anyone other than my brother. As my mother left and my farther died. But I don't want sympathy it's made me strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Goddess! I tried to make that work I could of said so much there! But I hope you got the idea, I couldn't really put alot of emotion in it but I tried right? <strong>

**Thank you R&R please!**

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	5. Clouds

**Hello So this is my fourth and definetly final one I'm posting I can't be bothered anymore! Argh I'm going to sleep I might update tomorrow but don't count on it!**

**Thank you! Oh I've never said this yet (I don't think) But I don't own Harvest Moon, just for the record so you can't take me to prison now! Ahahaha!**

* * *

><p><span>5-Clouds<span>

Clouds. I've always enjoyed looking at the clouds. Watching the shapes of them change making pictures in the sky. It makes me wonder if other people see the exact same thing. I know people say they do they say that they know what you mean. But you know really they don't.

Kevin was always like that. Always trying his best to keep me happy. He felt as if that he has to replace mam and dad by doing things they woulod do for me. I didn't mind though. I knew he was looking out for me.

* * *

><p><strong>So the last few chapters have been mostly about her and her past, kind of. So I think I should move the story along a bit more now. So thats what I'll do~! Look out for the next chappie!<strong>

**Thank you so much! Please R&R!**

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	6. Bells

**Hellooo. How's everyone doing, so its another 100 words of Molly! Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them so much!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Bells<span>

"Molly. I the harvest Goddess would like to ask you a favour. The divine tree is dieing and the power of nature has faded, and if the 5 bells are not rung this island may become, uninhabitable. So I ask you to, please, help us." The woman named the Harvest Goddess bowed her head, waiting for my rejection.

But I couldn't just leave it after all I was going to live here. But why pick me? I wasn't so spectacular, but even so "I'll do it!" I told her. the Harvest Goddess looked up smiling "Thank you"

* * *

><p><strong>Only thing I could relate to bells. In a way I think this is more about Molly helping out, but I have something to do with bells here! <strong>

**Thanks for reading, review please! :D**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	7. Love

**Hi guys! so this is the next chapter. I'm finding this easy to update to 'cause it's short chapters. I acctuly like this challange :D**

**Floopyrocks: Heh heh thanks! **

**HersheyChocolates101: Thank you! This is for the last two reviews. Your too kind! I love Molly too! :D**

**I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Love<span>

Love. It's such a strong word. Means so many things. Can be used for millions of diffrent things. But the one thing were scared of is real love, love for someone else. When your head over heals for someone. But why be scared? If they love you back? But what if they break your heart? All that pain and misery, thats why were scared of love.

The one thing I'm not looking for is love. But really it's the only thing that I don't have in my life. I wonder if I will find it here?

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! The only thing I could think of 'cause I want this in chronilogical(?) order. So please forgive if you thought it would be gooey!<strong>

**Thanks R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	8. Cold

**Hello my lovlies! Two updates in a day! Well a morning! 'Cause it's one in the morning here! Yayy! No wait, it's acctuly two... this just prove how tierd I am, I'm going to bed... night! Oh wait! I have to write this first, then I shall go to bed!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Cold<span>

"Hello?" I ask walking into the town hall. And behind the counter sits a boy around my age reading. He looks up giving my a cold stare.

"Yes?" He asks sharply, hoping to get this over with.

"Hi, I came about my farm regerstration. So here it is." I said holding out the form. The boy took it and examined it. He nodded and sat back down. "The names Hikari, by the way." I said holding out my hand.

The boy nodded and went back to reading. Well he seemed very... cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! this is the first encounter with Gill! My lovely Gill!<strong>

**Gill: Ahh! Get away! I only want to read!**  
><strong>Me: And I'll let you read but you have to be part of this too!<strong>  
><strong>Gill: But I'm in your other story too! thats unfair!<strong>  
><strong>Me: Yes well... you can read when I'm not writing on In my Life or this one. Jeez..<strong>  
><strong>Gill: -_-' *sigh*<strong>

**R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	9. Coffee

**Hello its another chapter of Molly! So I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Hersheychocolates101: Hehee Gilly! Haha Gill you sure are enthusiastic today xD  
>Gill: Yeah, I won. :)<strong>

**I don't own Harvest Moon! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Coffee<span>

I thought that it would be nice to melt Gill's coldness by giving him coffee! Sly, but fun. I walked over to the town hall with the mug of coffee in my hands. I opened the door and walked over to where Gill was sitting. "Here" I said placing the cup down "this should warm you up." I said a sly smile in my face.

Gill looked up from his book, his eye brow raised. "Whats that supposed to mean, it's not even cold outside!" But I didn't say anything, I turned around and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh heh I thought this was quite funny! Gill would be peeved if he knew why Molly done that! xD Lol!<strong>

**So thanks guys! R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	10. Gift

**Hey there! So now it's two updates in one day right? Ahh the joys! **

**I don't own Harvest moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Gift<span>

Going to flute felids was so worth it as today I got a gift from Rennes dad, Cain. I got a brush and a cow! The cow was ready to go to a new home so Cain gave it to me as a gift. I did have to buy feed for it but still at least I have an animal now.

The cow is White with Black spots and I called her Splodge. Thats because one of the dots is very disformed and it looks like someone has splodged paint onto her back with a paintbrush.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this one is alright, not my best, not my worst. But thanks for reading anyway! Please review!<strong>

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	11. Fire

**Yes I know, another memory chapter. But I really couldn't think. i promise the next one will have Gill in, and the one after. I have an idea ;)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I appriciate it!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Fire<span>

I've always been afraid of fire, ever since I was small. Because when I was young there was one on the farm.

I remember it like yesterday.. Kevin and I had just went out for out usual day on the farm and thats when we caught site of flames. We both ran over to the barn and started calling out. I ran to get help and when I came back with some kevin had passed out with a heavy burn on his arms.

I'll never forget how scary it was. For both of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks! again.. R&amp;R please!<strong>

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	12. Marriage

**Hey I know I haven't updated in awhile! Sorry so I hope a double update would be good for everyone! Sorry but thanks for reading!**

**HersheyChocolates101: Yeah I prefer Kevin xD**

**MidnightxMusic: o.O wow. **

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Marriage<span>

"So what do you think of marrige Gill?" I asked him as I sat on the floor in the town hall. I had been sitting there for an hour now asking him questions. For Gill this was annoying and he had been trying to ignore me but for me this was fun! And it was always good to get to know people.

"I don't like the thought of it, because my father was married." He said simply.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion "Why is that a bad thing?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>I done this in 100 words first time! so happy~ Yayz! Oh and I would like to say that there is a compotition going on and that a one shot I have put up called 'yellow' is up and I need reviews! So please can people help me out with one or two! Thanks! I would love you if you did ;)<strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	13. Death

**And for the next chapter..**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Death<span>

"Well my father was married to my mother, obviously, and when she died my father became overprotective over me and I know it sounds stupid but I feel if I get married that something like will happen, and I'll lose everything. Like my father." He said. He looked down thinking about what he had said.

"But he didn't lose everything, he has you." I told him. Gill looked up his eyes full of wonder but soon enough he looked away, getting back to reading, ignoring me. And for that moment, I felt guilty I had asked.

* * *

><p><strong>That one took a bit of work : Nah well not too bad so I told you I would update twice! :D oh and I don't own Harvest Moon!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	14. Look alike

**Hello! I'm back, not for long but for a little while! Yay! So this is numero 14! dosen't seem that much.. does it? So anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Look-alike<span>

"You know you look a lot like this guy in my old town." I said coming throught the door of the town hall. Gill looked up from writing and frowned. It wasn't unusual to see him frown but then again it wasn't usual either.

"So I have a look-alike?" He asked. And I nodded.

"Yeah his names was... Jeff." I said. Gill raised an eye brow.

"Your lying." He said.

"Well sorry for trying to be interesting." Goddess. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the be this morning!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks please review, it would mean alot! I'll give out cookies ;)<strong>

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	15. Apple

**Hello der! Long time no see, well thats the same for alot of my stories so my plan for the rest of the week is to update all the stories that need updating, this story as it is easy to write will be easy to update! Yay! :D So look forward for more, I hope you enjoy! I hope that Naty has awnsered for me on your reviews but just thought I'd say Jeff is not a character, he is made up xD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Apples<span>

"There!" I say wiping the sweat off my forehead. I stand up straight looking down at the three new seedlings I have planted into the ground. I smile at my work and I think of when they will grow up to be three apple trees. Apples are my favorite fruit, there red skin keeping in all the sweet juice and as my teeth cut through the apple making an satisfying _crunch_. Just thinking about apples makes my mouth water and I wish for the trees to grow faster so I get to taste my own work.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading please R&amp;R! ;D<strong>

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	16. Life

**Hey so it's the next chapter! Thanks to HersheyChocolates101 for reviewing, and thanks:D**

**I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Life <span>

Lying on my back on the yellow, sandy beach, gazing upwards looking at the white clouds like puffs of smoke in the sky. I close my eyes. And I think to myself; _how did I get here?_

I think of my past, my life and how diffrent it was to now. My life really has changed and so quickly aswell. But is this really the life I want? And after moments of pondering and dreaming of another life I shake my head and come to the conclusion that yes, I do want this life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! short as ever and 100 words, as ever! Not alot to say so I guess please R&amp;R and.. erm... bye!<strong>

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	17. Night

Chapter 17: Night

The night air chills my arms as I walk through Harmonica town. It's the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk. I walked around Harmonica town awhile when someone stopped me.

"Molly?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I spun around to see Gill walking up to me "Young ladies shouldn't be walking around at this time. Let me walk you home" Gill insists.

I stuck out my tounge "I'm not that young!" But Gill grabs my hand and leads me back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah two in one day! :D Woop Woop! I know it's been a couple of hours but whatever two in a day! :D<strong>

**R&R pleasey!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	18. Children

Chapter 18: Children

"Molly! Molly hey!" I heard a voice shout. I turned around to see a young girl run towards me her orange hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Hey there!" I said smiling brightly.

She stopped infront of me smiling widely before blurting out "Owen thinks your really pretty!" she yelled before running away giggling.

"CHLOE!" A manly voice yelled, which of course was Owen. and I assumed the Chloe was the girls name who just ran up to me. I snikered before turning around and walking away, children were so funny..

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! heh heh I've wanted to write this for awhile now! So glad I did. I would like to ask if you could vote on my poll:D y'know if you enjoy reading my stories and stuff thanks!<strong>

**Review please and you will get a hug! Yayz! xD**

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	19. Sun

**Hey there I know it's been awhile since I last updated this I apologise but thank you to everyione who has reviewed it means alot!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19: Sun<span>

I looked up at the summer sun it's swealtering heat, burning my skin. It was even worse having to do farm work in it. And I wondered how Gill would feel right now wearing that sweatshirt all day. I picked up a tomato from the basket I'd used to collect my ripe crops. I tossed it in the air and caught it with one hand. Mabey I could make tomato juice.

After giving the tomato juice to Gill it seemed that he was thrilled to have it, mabey I'll make more, even when it's not sunny.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks! <strong>

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	20. Beach

Chapter 20: Beach

It's always nice to go to the beach in the summer but it's one of those things you have to do when it's sunny out and everyone needs to catch the rays. Today I think everyone had the same idea because nearly everyone from the whole island was here. Well by everyone I mean everyone around my age were here.

There were boys splashing in the ocean and most of the girls were lying together on towels, sunbathing. That is until Luke came over with a small bucket of water and splashed it all over them.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Two in one day! Two in five minutes!:D Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas! and have a Happy New Year! I hope santa's good to you;)<strong>

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	21. Harvest Festival

Chapter 21: Harvest Festival.

"So will you be entering the Crop festival this year?" Gill asked me from where he sat. I looked up at him amzed, this was the first time he had asked me something. Ever.

"You mean the Harvest festival right?" I asked him from the floor.

He looked up his eyebrow raised "No I meant the crop festival on Autumn 27 after the Moon festival on Autumn 14." He said.

"Whatever, where I used to live we called it the Harvest Festival." I muttered. Gill rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes i know it's been forever bit I've been busy, kind of. Sorry D:!<strong>


	22. Afraid

Chapter 22: Afraid

I bit my lip swaying on my feet as I stood infront of Gill's desk. "What'd you want Molly? I can feel your nervousness from here." he said still writing on the paper infront of him.

"I'm not nervous! I'm just... afraid.."

"Of what?" He asked looking up.

"If I ask you something will you promise to say yes?"

"Depends.."

I sighed "Will you go to the Moon festival with me?"

"No"

"Oh."

I heard Gill sigh and mutter "Fine. I'll come."

* * *

><p><strong>this could of been so much better.. ah well. thats the way it goes I guess..<strong>

**thanks for reading! wipe-your-tears xx**


	23. Hate

Chapter 23: Hate

"I hate stuff like this" Gill muttered from beside me.

I frowned knowing that he proably meant sitting here with me. Mabey I should not of asked Gill.. I could of asked anyone really, but I thought everyone else would have a date. Not Gill shouldn't of had. "I'm sorry" I mumbled quietly half hoping he didn't hear it but me being glad I had said it.

Gill looked at me, relizing how what he had said must of effected me "I'm sorry, it's not your fault. It's mine. Let's just enjoy the evening"


	24. Birth

Chapter 24: Birth

This morning I woke up to find that my cow had gave birth to a healthy, heifer sometime last night. It's so cute and small, curled up next to my cow, Betsy. I decided to let Betsy stay with her child and not disturb her of the heifer until tomorrow, when she'd be a bit more ready. I thought about what it must be like to have your own child, how protective you feel over it and the love both you and your partner must share for it.

Then I wondered; who would mine be with?

* * *

><p><strong>No Gill : but hay-ho oh yeah just it ain't clear this is a MollyxGill story!**


	25. Farmer

Chapter 25: Farmer

"So what's it like being a farmer?" Gill asked from his desk.

"It's hard work, but it's very rewarding. Like yesterday my cow gave birth to a heifer!"

"Congratulations, do you have a name for it yet?"

I shook my head sadly, nothing really suited it.. "Hey! Why don't you name it?"

"No.. I"

"C'mon! I can't think of anything! First name that comes to your head!"

He thought for a minute and then said, "Adele"

"Like the singer?" He shrugged "Okay. Thanks Gill!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks!<strong>


	26. Food

Chapter 26: Food

"Hey Gill" I said a blush creeping to my cheeks.

"Oh! Er.. hi Molly" He said back. This had been going on for a while now, uneasy greetings, not quite sure what to say, red cheeks. The usual symptoms of love... oh yeah, did I forget to mention that? Well I dunno if it's love, more like puppy love.

"So I was wondering.. if... you would like to eat some err.. food with me?"

"Food? You mean you want to go out for dinner?"

"Yeah that one" _oops._

* * *

><p><strong>So I skipped ahead quite a bit on this, it's now Summer year 2. So this should of gave Molly a little time to fall for Gill right? Plus now i can do the firework festival ;)<strong>

**So thanks! Sorry for being bad at updating so thank you for reading:D**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	27. Blushing

Chapter 27 - Blushing

"Gill are you blushing?" I asked Gill from across the table.

"Wh-what? No, of course not!" He stuttered, turning an even brighter shade of red.

I smirked "Yeah you are, why? Oh right, is this your first date Gilly?" I asked using his silly nickname.

Gill rolled his eyes leaning back in his chair. Our food soon came and we didn't say anything as we eat, i didn't especially because I was trying not to spill any food over myself.

At the end of the night Gill walked me home.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally I think it was cute even though it had to be a super-short date! thanks for reading though<strong>

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	28. Sickness

I ran into the town hall hoping to see Gill but when it was his father behind the counter I frowned. He told me that Gill was sick so I left I then smiled and thought that I could make him some soup.

An hour of two later I ran back through Harmonica town and up to the Mayor's house. I gave the soup to Gill, who was actually very pleased I had brought some. I spent a long time by his bed side giving him as much entertainment I could offer before heading off home.

* * *

><p><strong>Woop woop! finished!<strong>

**wipe-your-tears xx**


End file.
